Regarding the Past, Present, and Future
by Black Magician Girl
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP - Just An Ordinary Kid* A collection of short works on Henry, Joe, and Patra. Plz r&r!!!
1. One Day You'll Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots.

Author's note: This fic thing is gonna be a bunch of poems, POVs, and short series' of events relating to Henry, Joe and Patra. There aren't a lot of fics with them so I decided to add to the list. And I'm writing this because I think Henry's so cool ^_^ Plus, since each chapter will be something different and new, they won't have to be too long. Which is a good thing since now that I have school again, I won't be able to write really long fics and things. Anyway, please r & r! 

Up first is a poem written from Henry/Hikaru's POV on Joe and Patra called 'One Day You'll Know'. Hope you enjoy it!

One day you'll know

What I've been through

The pain I've felt

From what I've lost

As it's a wound that will never heal.

I've helped those in need

Asking nothing in return

Though it may not seem like much

Compared to what I HAVE done

My past doings are still not forgiven.

You don't know

What it feels to be lonely

I know many

Yet I'm still alone

Without true friends.

All the things I've done

I've done for all the right reasons

It may not seem that way to you

But please be patient

'Cuz good things come to those who wait.

Even though you hate me

For everything I've done

I just wanted you two to know

One day you'll know

The truth.

( A/N: So how was it? Remember to r & r! I won't update until I get 5-10 reviews! And I'm almost done writing the next entry! )

****


	2. About Myself and Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots.  
  
Author's note: I kinda got tired waiting for reviews to come in so I uploaded the next part of my   
collection.   
  
So far only I only see that Jaded Soul and HFH have reviewed so I give a million thanks to them.   
Please r & r people! It's a writer's motivation to go on.  
  
This is another poem which is called, 'About Myself and Us.' Again it's written from   
Henry/Hikaru's POV to Joe and Patra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember when we were younger?  
All the good times we had a laugh?  
Happy memories from long ago  
Are now only fragments of one's past  
Seems like it was only yesterday  
When we robattled side by side  
Beating everyone who challenged us  
When we were say, 9?  
Those were real fun times we had together  
But too bad there weren't many more.  
  
The promises we made  
On top of the hill  
That memorable day, years ago  
Are still fresh as daisies in my mind  
'Cuz I don't ever wanna let go  
Of all the good memories of that day  
Good memories that ended just too soon.  
  
I know how you guys must hate me now  
For causing so much  
Pain, suffering, destruction, and chaos  
And 'ruining' the championships   
All of which were 8 years ago  
But it was only out of the best intentions   
For all of humanity  
So you guys wouldn't have understood then  
'Cuz weren't we all young and naïve?  
So to stop 'them' from their evil plans   
I did what had to be done.  
  
Simple  
I did what had to be done  
Nothing more  
Nothing less  
Just enough to save the human race  
So I became a hero then?  
No, that wasn't really the case  
'Cuz as you know  
I'm always being tracked down  
So I must hide behind false identities  
So no one will find the 'real' me.  
  
I kinda miss being me sometimes  
And doing the things I loved  
But it was all for the better  
In the end  
So I shouldn't be feeling sad  
I just wish I could have my old friends  
With me again  
But a person can't ask for too much  
Can they?  
  
Although this might not be very clear  
I'm not sure I'm making sense myself!  
Maybe one day we can be friends again  
Just as long as we clear everything up  
I don't know the next time we'll see each other  
Let alone talk  
So I'll just let fate decide for us  
'Cuz I'm always mess something up  
So until that day we all meet again  
I have just one more thing left to say  
I hope your lives go the way you planned  
Unlike what happened to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
( A/N: Another entry finished! Remember to r & r and thank you to whoever does ^_^ The   
next part shouldn't be too long to write and post up. Until we meet again, bye for now. ) 


	3. Robattling and Other Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, so don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Hey thanks for reviewing people! Oh yeah, if any of you wanted to know, at first I wasn't gonna write a short fic, but I got some ideas lately so I'm gonna write one soon. It won't be in here though. It'll be a separate fic.  
  
Anyways, this is just Henry thinking to himself about a bunch of stuff called 'Robattling and Other Things.' Probably my longest entry yet. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hmmm...there goes Ikki and his friends again. They're a nice bunch of kids. A little 'clueless' sometimes, but they're still good kids. They all have the simple life. Probably going off to have some fun somewhere. I wonder if Ikki and Metabee will robattle today again? I think they're a great team, but they still got a long way to go. Hmmm...I wish I could have some fun sometimes. But no, I'm almost always stuck working in this convenience store most of the day and 'protecting' rare medals at night; I wouldn't possibly have much time for anything else.  
  
Ah, the life of a medafighter. That was the life for me. It always will be too. Man, I had some great times then. I got to do what I did best, robattle. Some said I was born to robattle, but that was just their opinion. Me? I knew I was good then, but just like Ikki, I still had a lot to learn. Yeah yeah, I was the youngest member of Team Japan once and stuff, but I got that way because I did 3 things. I practiced day and night. I used my head and I never gave up. Now if Ikki did the practicing day and night thing and using his head thing more, then he'd be a really great medafighter!  
  
I wonder how my old pals Joe and Patra are doing? I haven't really seen them since this year's World Robattle Tournament. And even then, it wasn't much. They really didn't change much. They were still the same Joe and Patra I used to know and love. And still great medafighters if not better. Joe was still his rude, carefree self who 'assumed' things before he got all his facts straight. And Patra, well besides still being a worrywart, she still had her I'm-determined-to-beat-you attitude. I'm really happy that I got to see them both again. They still both hate me, but I don't blame them. They still haven't fully learned of what 'really' happened 8 years ago. They've learned a little bit from what they've heard 'me' say during the end of this year's WRT, but other than that, I've left them stumped.  
  
Thinking way back, Joe and Patra were really my best and only true friends. I don't know what I would've done without them in my life. We always had fun and we did tons of things together, like robattle as a team. We toured the world as the Magnificent Medafighters, and we were practically unbeatable! Of course that was until the team broke up and we all went our separate ways. I heard that Joe say I 'ruined' the name of the Magnificent Medafighters. In a way, I guess I did, but it was either that or doing nothing to stop something that would later change the face of the earth. So I was left with no choice, but of course Joe and Patra don't know that. But someday the truth will be told to all.  
  
Back to robattling, it makes me feel kinda sad that I don't get to robattle like every other normal kid, teen, or adult out there. But I'm not a normal teen, am I? I wan to robattle as Henry, not as Space Medafighter X or the Phantom Renegade. I'd be too risky though, because questions would then arise. And I would never try to robattle under the name Hikaru again in this day in age. That'd just be like putting myself into a danger zone. Well one day I hope I can face the world as Hikaru Agata, just like before. That won't happen though until my name gets cleared. So when's THAT gonna happen?  
  
It surprises me that Ikki and them still haven't figured out that I'm the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X. I mean, even I think it's pretty obvious. There've been plenty of 'hints' in the past, and yet only Ikki is 'beginning' to suspect something of me. They're slowly but surely putting all of the pieces to the puzzle together. They know that the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X are the same person and in a way they know that SOMEONE known as Hikaru Agata is Space Medafighter X. Other than that, they know practically nothing else! Except for that kid, Rintaro. He knows a lot more than the others do. He even knew when I was dressed as Space Medafighter X, that my nickname was 'Henry'! Of course he thought it was a different Henry, not the store clerk Henry me. None of them believe it is I. They all said I couldn't robattle myself out of a paper bag! But I showed them, well not exactly. So I suppose that as long as I don't blow my cover and play it cool, I won't get found out.  
  
Hmmm...I've been thinking for a long time these past few minutes haven't I? I guess I better get back to work. Hey here comes Ikki and his friends...oh great! Dr. Aki's with them. He's probably gonna eat all the pudding I have!!!...' 


	4. Just An Ordinary Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots.

Author's note: Hiya guys! Finally updated this thing. I was kinda busy before 'cuz I was writing my Henry fic. Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, in my fic 'That Was Then, This Is Now,' the dream that Henry had, I made that up. Ok? And most of everything else in there I made up also. Just so we don't get the wrong idea here. But I'm glad I'm getting a lot of good reviews for that fic. I'm almost gettting more reviews for that fic than this thing. Well, you can't win 'em all. That fic should be updated either this week or next week. 

Ok so this is another poem, called 'Just An Ordinary Kid,' from Henry's POV. The next entry will be kinda like that last entry, except from either Joe or Patra's POV. Keep on r/r!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I used to be

Just a kid

Just an ordinary kid

The lonely kid on the block

No brothers to play with

No sisters to bug

Just me

With Mom and Dad.

Got good grades

Had lots of friends

Friends

Something I miss

Had a family

A _real_ family

Even if it was only Mom.

It's something I was I had now.

I used to be

Just a medafighter

Just an ordinary medafighter

A kid with a 'bot

That was me

With a dream

To rock

The robattle world.

Robattled by day

Practiced by night

Always made sure everything was right

Battled the best

From east to west

Trained with a pro

With tests after tests

I turned out to be better that all the rest.

I used to be

A medafighter

A 'Magnificent Medafigter'

Touring across the globe

With two best friends

We were friends to the end

Until that day

Until _that_ day…

I am

Just a teen now

Not just an ordinary teen

The dude behind the mask

By day a store clerk

By night a thief

Now I wish

I was I just a kid again

Just an ordinary kid.

( A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. It was short. But please r/r anyway. 'Til we meet again…) 


End file.
